Une nouvelle domestique arrive
by Mizae
Summary: Un soir, une jeune femme arrive au manoir des Phantomhive. Elle veut travailler pour Ciel et elle connait Sébastian mais que cherche-t-elle?    résumé nul -  -'  j'ai mis Ciel et Sébastian, pour des scènes M mais pas qu'eux ...
1. L'arrivée de Beth

Chapitre Un, « L'arrivée de Beth »

Un soir d'été, alors que le soleil se couchait lentement. Dans le grand manoir des Phantomhive, des cous se firent entendre à la grande porte. Ce fut Meirin qui alla ouvrir. Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrir la porte on pouvait voir une personne qui se tenait de dos, c'était une femme vêtue d'une sublime robe noire laissant ses épaules découverte ainsi que ses bras et sa nuque, ses cheveux noirs étant remonté en un chignon. Son visage était légèrement caché par un chapeau également noir.

Quand la jeune femme entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle se retourna, on pouvait alors voir le visage de la demoiselle. La courbe de son visage pouvait nous dire qu'elle attirait le regard, et de même ceux les moins intéressés. Ses yeux, profondément noir, vous ferez avouer n'importe quoi. Sa peau était blanche. La seule couleur sur cette personne était ses lèvres, rouge vermeil. Ses mains gantées de dentelle noire tenaient un parapluie fait aussi de dentelle noire.

-_Bonsoir, pourrais-je voir le maitre des lieux, je vous prie, _demanda la jeune femme d'une voix claire et douce.

Rougissante, Meirin lui répondit que «Monsieur ne voulait pas être dérangé de soir-ci. »

-_J'insiste, _répliqua la demoiselle en regardant fixement Meirin dans les yeux, cherchant surement à la convaincre d'aller chercher le monsieur en question. Cependant la servante n'eut le temps de rien faire car une voix se fit entendre.

-_Que se passe-t-il? Quel est ce remue-ménage?_

Le jeune Lord Ciel Phantomhive, le maitre des lieux venait de faire son apparition du haut des marches de l'escalier qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Il était vêtu d'un élégant ensemble bleu-marine. Dernière lui, son fidèle majordome, Sébastian.

-_Que voulez-vous? _Demanda le jeune maitre, en descendent les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme. _Eh bien parlez!_

-_C'est à dire que je souhaiterai m'entretenir en privé avec vous, si vous le permettez, _avançât-elle d'une voix qui n'attendait aucune réponse, négative du moins.

-_Bien, veuillez me suivre, si vous me le permettait, que Sébastian vienne aussi._

-_Bien sûr._

Une fois la jeune femme débarrassée de son parapluie et de son chapeau, les trois personnes prirent le chemin vers l'un des salons du manoir. Une fois Ciel et l'invité installés, le premier demanda pendant que Sébastian servait le thé.

-_ Alors, de quoi souhaitez-vous_ _m'entretenir ? Mais d'abord quel est votre nom?_

A cette dernière question, Ciel remarque que Sébastian, qui lui servait le thé juste à côté de lui, souriait. Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle donnait l'impression de chercher après la réponse.

-_... appelez-moi Beth, monsieur._

Et la Sébastian pouffa légèrement. Bien sûr Ciel le remarqua et il remarqua également le regard que son majordome et son invité avaient échangé juste après que cette dernière ait répondu.

-_Vraiment ?_

-_Oui._

-_Bien. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous souhaitez me voir, je vous prie._

-_Je voudrais être à votre service._

Cette réplique laissa sans voix le jeune maitre.

-_Pardon?_

-_Je veux être sous vos ordres. Bien sûr je vous ne demande pas de m'engager immédiatement, je vous propose de faire un essai d'une semaine environ ou plus si vous le souhaitez. Et si je vous conviens vous m'engagez._

-_Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais, pourquoi?_

-_Je vous l'expliquerais uniquement si vous m'engagez. Êtes-vous d'accord ?_

-_Je crains de n'avoir pas le choix mais, Sébastian avons-nous besoin d'un autre employé?_

-_Cela n'est pas d'une nécessite absolu cependant cela peut nous être bénéfique. C'est comme vous voudrez monsieur._

Ciel ne répondit pas tout de suite, il observait la jeune femme, comment une femme si élégamment vêtue aurait besoin de travailler en tant que domestique?

-_Cela ne me pose pas de problème mais j'ai quand même une question, vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin d'argent alors pourquoi?_

-_Je vous répondrez uniquement si vous m'engagez._

Ciel réfléchit pendant un certain temps, comme Sébastian le lui avait dit il n'avait guère besoin d'un domestique de plus au manoir cependant, Ciel devait se l'avouer, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi cette femme voulait rester ici. _Peut-être que Sébastien le sait. Je lui demandais après, _se dit le jeune Lord.

-_Bien, nous allons faire un essai, si vous me satisferez, je vous engagerais. Bien maintenant, Sébastian, conduit la dans sa chambre._

_...  
_

Suivant les ordres de son maitre Sébastian conduisit donc Beth dans ses nouveaux appartements. La jeune femme marchait tranquillement derrière lui, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Au bout de quelques minutes Sébastian ralentit sa marche, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de marcher à son niveau.

-_Cela fait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas? _Murmura Sébastian

-_En effet, bien longtemps._

-_Que cherches-tu exactement?_

-_Ce n'est pas parce que tu es toi, que je vais te le dire, attends de voir si le jeune Lord m'engage et là tu le sauras, _sourie-t-elle gentiment.

-_Tu ne viens quand même pas pour … _s'exclama le gentleman.

...

Pendant ce temps Ciel s'impatientait dans sa chambre, il faisait les cent pas. _Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il en prend du temps! Il lui chante une berceuse ou quoi? _N'en pouvant plus de faire les cent pas, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin de lui. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir que la porte s'ouvrit sur son majordome.

-_Tu en as pris tu temps! Que faisais-tu à la fin?_

-_Excusez-moi jeune maitre mais, j'expliquais le fonctionnement du manoir à Beth monsieur._

-_Ah, bien. Mais, tu aurais pu allez plus vite, je t'attendais mais passons. J'ai des questions._

-_Quelles sont-elles monsieur, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre._

-_Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas? Quand elle a dit son nom tout à l'heure tu as ris, je suppose que ce n'est pas son vrai nom alors quel est-il? D'où la connais-tu? Pourquoi est-elle-la? Mais parle enfin!_

-_Je ne veux pas vous coupez, My Lord. Voici les réponses que je peux vous donner. Oui, je la connais. Son nom n'est pas complet. Je la connais car nous venons du même « monde » et je ne sais pourquoi elle est ici, _répondit calmement Sébastian.

-_Quel est son nom complet?_

-_Il m'ait impossible de vous répondre monsieur._

-_Pourquoi cela?_

-_Il m'ait encore impossible de vous répondre, je ne peux que être vague sur le sujet, pardonnez-moi. Il me faut l'autorisation de Beth pour vous répondre, _continua Sébastian au regard interrogatif de son maitre. _Dans notre … « monde » nous avons certaines règles que nous devons suivre sous risque de peine sévère. Je ne puis vous en dire plus. Si vous voulez en savoir davantage demandez-lui directement ou alors je dois obtenir son autorisation pour vous le révéler._

-_Cela est très étrange je trouve. Mais je suppose que si je lui demande, elle me dira de l'engager et ensuite elle me le dira. Tu lui demanderas l'autorisation demain. Bien que je sois pratiquement sûr qu'elle refusera pour les mêmes motifs. Très bien, je vais attendre. Maintenant prépare-moi pour la nuit Sébastian, _termina le jeune maitre en se levant.

...

Le lendemain matin, comme à l'habitude, Sébastian alla réveiller le jeune maitre, en ouvrant brutalement les rideaux.

-_Il est temps de vous lever, monsieur. Pour ce matin, nous vous avons préparés un petit-déjeuner typiquement britannique, et pour accompagnement un thé Darjeeling, _décrit Sébastian tout en habillant Ciel. Et Ciel non encore tout à fait réveillé demanda à son majordome si il été devenu schizophrène pendant la nuit.

-_Non, monsieur. Auriez-vous oublié Beth ?_

-_Ah! Oui c'est vrai, Beth, _se souvins Ciel pendant que Sébastian lui lassait ses lacets. _Alors lui as-tu demandé?_

-_Oui, monsieur. Hélas la réponse fut celle que vous aviez prévue hier._

Une fois près, Ciel descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon où il devait prendre son petit-déjeuner. A son arrivé il remarqua que Beth patientait calmement, prête à le servir. Sébastian poussa la chaise de Ciel, et Beth lui posa son assiette devant lui en lui souhaitant bon appétit.

Ciel mangeait depuis quelques minutes, Sébastian et Beth de chaque côté de lui, légèrement en retrait quand Meirin, Brad et Finny firent leurs entrés bruyante dans la pièce. Finny courait, suivit des deux autres, vers le maitre des lieux, une lettre à la main.

_Monsieur! Monsieur! Vois-ci une lettre pour vous! Elle vient de mademoiselle Elizabeth, monsieur, _criait presque Finny en courant sur le parquet fraichement ciré par Sébastian, cependant, Finny ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il fit une glissade impressionnante en direction de son maitre, Ciel Phantomhive. Finny voyait son maitre se rapprocher dangereusement mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par Sébastian. Hélas, par le choc, la lettre que tenait Finny lui échappa des mains et vola par-dessus la tête de Sébastian et prenait la direction du maitre des lieux. Tout le monde pensait que la lettre allait atterrir sur la tête de Ciel, cependant il semblerait qu'ils avaient oublié Beth. Cette dernière bougea alors et rattrapa la lettre grâce à un plateau d'argent et elle atterrit à l'endroit, s'il vous plait.

Beth présenta la lettre à son maitre qui la saisie sans tenir compte du désordre qu'avait produit Finny.

_-Elizabeth vient pour déjeuner, _annonça Ciel en repliant la lettre, _et restera jusqu'au soir. _

_-Faut-il préparer quelque chose de spécial pour le déjeuner et le diner, jeune maitre ? _demanda Sébastian en s'assurant que les trois autres rigolos avaient déguerpis.

_-Non, fait juste ce que tu avais prévu._

Après quelques minutes, Ciel ayant fini son petit déjeuner se leva et alla rejoindre son bureau pour travailler le temps qu'Elizabeth arrive.

...

Pendant ce temps dans les cuisines du manoir …

_-Sébastian, pourquoi la jeune femme d'hier est habillée comme une servante ? _demanda Meirin

_-La réponse est dans la question. Comme vous le savez Mademoiselle Elizabeth va venir cet après-midi. Alors je vous prierez de ne faire absolument rien. Brad vous n'entrait sans aucun prétexte dans la cuisine. Finny, si vous allez dehors, veuillez garder vos mains dans vos poches et Meirin, ne touchez pas à l'argenterie, ni ... à rien en fait. Laissez Beth, la nouvelle servante et moi-même, tout faire._

Après ces paroles, Sébastian, retourna rejoindre le jeune maitre dans son bureau, laissant ainsi Beth avec les autres employés.

_-Pourquoi Sébastian est toujours aussi dur avec nous ? _pleura Finny

_-Bah tu sais comment est Sébastian après tout,_ compatit Brad, _mais vous, qui êtes-vous ? _questionna-t-il en regardant Beth

_-Beth, je suis la nouvelle domestique, ravie de vous rencontrer, _affranchie la jeune femme en leurs faisant une révérence. _Si vous me l'autorisez, j'aimerais demander votre aide pour la cuisine. _

_-Mais, Sébastian a dit que nous ne devions rien faire, _émit Meirin.

_-Oui, j'ai parfaitement entendu ses paroles, cependant, il n'est pas là pour le moment. Et de plus, vous risquez de vous ennuyer si vous ne faites rien, non ? Mademoiselle Meirin, pouvez-vous couper ceci je vous prie, très finement. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, _demanda Beth en plaçant Meirin devant une planche à découper. Puis elle se retourna vers Brad… _Pouvez-vous me hacher ceci, s'il vous plait. Et vous Monsieur Finny, pouvez-vous vous occuper de me couper ces quelques fruits pour le dessert ? _questionna-t-elle en mettant un panier remplit de fruits dans ses mains.

_-Mais…_ _Je ne vais pas y arriver … Je ne contrôle pas ma force, _avoua Finny.

_-Faites simplement ce que vous pouvez, si il y a un problème je serais la, inutile d'avoir peur. _Assura la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Tout le monde commença alors ce que Beth leur avait demandé pendant que celle-ci était partie chercher quelques ingrédients dans la réserve dans une salle adjacente. Quand elle revient elle remarqua que Meirin et Brad s'en sortait plutôt bien dans leur tâche, par contre Finny, cela était une toute autre affaire. En effet celui-ci, semble-t-il, voulait faire son travail rapidement, ou du moins, il ne maitrisait pas sa force ni sa rapidité.

_-Que de précipitation. Vous avez le temps _dit Beth en se plaçant derrière le jeune homme. Elle posa ses mains sur celles du garçon pour guider ses mouvements. _Voyez. En douceur. Il est inutile de se précipiter, nous avons le temps. Imaginez que ce soit une femme que vous caressez alors la douceur viendra naturellement. _Expliquait-elle en continuant les mouvements de ses mains lâchant petit à petit la pression sur celle du garçon, ce dernier avait assimilé les mouvements et coupait les fruits sans en faire de la bouille. _Voilà, parfait. Continuez comme ceci. _

Ces jeunes gens travaillèrent tranquillement depuis un certain déjà quand Sébastian arriva. Il fut surprit de constater que Meirin, Finny et Brad réussissaient à travailler sans faire de dégâts.

_-Eh bien ! Tu fais des miracles Beth, je n'arrive jamais à leurs faire faire quelques chose _s'exclama le majordome.

_-Il faut juste leurs laisser le temps, Sébastian. Ce que tu peux être impatient parfois. _

_-Humm, la jeune demoiselle Elizabeth ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Beth quand elle arrivera, fais en sorte que tout soit prêt à temps. _

Les domestiques de la famille Phantomhive n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car le carillon de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Sébastian alla ouvrir en bon majordome qu'il est pendant que Beth, avec l'aide des trois autres, finissaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

...

Sébastian installa les invités dans la grande salle à manger et Beth arriva avec les entrées.

_-Tiens, vous avez une nouvelle domestique, Monsieur Ciel _observa la suivante de mademoiselle Elizabeth.

_-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _demanda alors Elizabeth

Ciel qui discutait avec Sébastian à propos de chose pour l'après midi, n'avait donc pas entendu la réponse. Ce fut alors à la domestique concernée qui répondit.

_-Je m'appelle Beth, mademoiselle _se présenta-t-elle en plaçant l'assiette devant l'invitée. _Mais je ne suis qu'à l'essai. Que désireriez-vous boire, mademoiselle ? _continua Beth avec un sourire.

_-Ciel ? _commença Lizzie en remarquant qu'il avait fini de parler avec son majordome _pourquoi n'engages tu pas Beth, elle me semble très bien. _

_-Certes, elle semble bien cependant je ne peux me baser sur son travail d'une matinée seulement. Elle est à l'essai pour une semaine, après je choisirais de la prendre ou non. _

_-Oh, je vois. Dites, si Ciel ne vous engage pas, voudriez-vous travailler pour moi ? _s'enquit la jeune fille blonde.

_-Cela est très gentil de votre part mademoiselle cependant, si le jeune maitre Ciel ne m'engage pas, je retournerais d'où je suis venue._

_-Pourquoi ça ? _demanda la suivante de Lizzie.

A cette question, Beth se contenta de sourire. Ciel par contre qui voulait savoir la réponse demanda

_-Pourquoi repartirais-tu si je ne t'engage pas ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit absolument moi qui doive t'engager ? Quels sont tes raisons ? _demanda le jeune Lord.

_-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir _chuchota Sébastian.

_-Je vous ai dit, monsieur, que je vous répondrez uniquement si vous m'engagiez. _Répondit-elle calmement, _si je puis me permettre, vous devriez manger sinon cela risque de refroidir. _

_...  
_

Le repas se passa tranquillement, les invités ainsi que le maitre des lieux trouvaient le repas succulent. Une fois fini, Ciel proposa d'apprendre à Elizabeth à jouer aux échecs. Ils allèrent donc s'installer dans la salle de jeux pendant que Beth alla préparer du thé. Quand cette dernière arriva, la partie avait commencé depuis un moment déjà et Ciel en menait le déroulement. Une fois le thé servit, Beth et Sébastian restèrent respectivement derrière Elizabeth et Ciel, à regarder la partie se jouer devant eux. Bien sûr Ciel menait la partie, c'était au tour de Lizzie de jouer, elle allait prendre une pièce quand Beth mis sa main sur celle de Lizzie pour arrêter son geste.

_-Si j'étais vous, mademoiselle, je ne ferais pas se coup. Il pourrait vous être fatal. _

_-Oh ! Que devrais-je faire alors ? _

_-Vous pourriez mettre le cavalier en H3 et ainsi vous mettrez mon maitre en échec. _

A cette réplique Elizabeth sauta sur place et Ciel regardait de plus près le plateau de jeu.

_-Je vais gagner si je fais ça alors ? _s'exclama Lizzie

_-Non, mademoiselle, vous le mettrez simplement en échec et non en échec et mat._

Elizabeth suivie les instructions de Beth et au bout de quelques coups Elizabeth mit Ciel en échec et mat.

_-Echec et mat ! J'ai gagnait !_criait presque la jeune fille en applaudissant des mains quand le carillon se fit entendre.

Quand Beth ouvrit la porte un homme entra directement et déclara…

_-Je viens chercher Sébastian, allez me le chercher. _

_-Excusez-moi ? Mais vous êtes ? _demanda-t-elle abasourdie

_-Grell Sutcliffe. J'ai un accord avec le nimbus. Maintenant allez me chercher Sébastian. _

_-Veuillez patienter quelques instants, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivé. _

Beth alla rejoindre Ciel dans la salle de jeux, ce dernier faisait une autre partie contre Elizabeth qui, sans l'aide de Beth, perdait lamentablement. Beth rejoignit son maitre et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui dire …

_-Monsieur, un certain Grell Sutcliffe dit avoir un accord avec vous et il veut Sébastian _chuchota-t-elle mais bien sur Sébastian avait entendu et il répliqua alors …

_-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci monsieur. _

_-Il y a quelques temps, quand nous enquêtions sur une affaire, tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai dû demander à Grell de me protéger. En échange il a demandé à passer une journée complète avec toi. Oh et je l'ai autorisé à faire ce qu'il voulait de toi _expliqua Ciel en bougeant un point sur l'échiquier.

_-Quoi ? _s'exclama le majordome, _je n'ai pas le temps pour ses sottises, qu'il parte, j'ai autre chose à faire. _

_-Comme tu veux, mais débarrasses - t'en dans ce cas, échec et mat. _

Sébastian et Beth sortie de la salle de jeux, et Sébastian prit la parole en premier

_-Vas donc servir du thé à Grell et explique lui que je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre l'accord de My Lord. Je vais commencer le repas de ce soir. _

Beth avait emmené Grell dans une petite salle qui pouvait servir de boudoir. Elle préparait le thé tout en expliquant à l'invité qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir Sébastian.

_-Comment ça ! Pas question que je parte d'ici sans lui ! J'avais prévu plein de choses moi, et en plus je devais lui faire payer le fait d'avoir copulé avec une humaine !_

A ces paroles, les gestes de Beth se stoppèrent. Et une voix masculine se fit entendre, celle de Sébastian.

_-Si j'ai fait cela, c'est pour le bien de l'enquête. _

_-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant ! _

_-Pour la dernière fois, j'ai fait cela pour le bien de l'enquête, rien de plus. Beth il n'est même pas la peine de lui servir le thé, Grell va partir de toute façon. _

Beth qui n'était, semble-t-il, pas de cet avis, servie une tasse de thé, la posa devant l'invité et de ses doigts elle prit une mèche de cheveux de Grell.

_-Ils sont d'un rouge éclatant… s'il vous plait, dites m'en plus sur cette histoire… je veux TOUT savoir …._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

J'ai déjà commençait_ le chapitre deux, mais je bloque sur petite partie ... enfin bref, c'est ma première histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'ai pas fais trop de fautes. _

_Je me suis relu mais boonnnn..._

_Waahhhh deux commentaires ! chui trop contente! ça fait plaisir et sa motive pour la suite ! _

_Je suis heureuse de savoir que ça vous plait ! _

_Alors pour le second chapitre on va dire que je suis déjà à la moitie environ et le titre sera ... _**« Le souhait d'Undertaker » ** , à votre avis ce sera quoi?

Je suis pas encore sur pour le troisième chapitre mais j'ai quelques idées ... enfin on verra bien ^^

Je voulais vous demander si vous aimiez le personnage de Beth? (en même temps si elle était pas là, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ^^ )


	2. Le souhait d'Undertaker

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils mon motivé pour écrire ^^ j'espère que cette suite vous plaira … bonne lecture.

...

Chapitre Deux « Le souhait d'Undertaker »

Ciel travaillé dans son bureau quand Sébastian arriva avec une lettre.

_- Monsieur, vous avez une lettre de la Reine. _

Ciel lit rapidement la lettre et fit part à son majordome de son contenu, de l'affaire que la reine lui demandait de résoudre.

Il s'agissait de meurtres inexpliqués qui n'avaient aucun rapport entre eux. Les seuls points commun qui liaient les meurtres sont qu'ils avaient tous été commis la nuit vers quatre ou cinq heures, et dans une partie réduite de Londres. Mais même si la police avait fait de nombreuses rondes, ils leurs étaient impossible de coincer le meurtrier, ils n'avaient même pas de suspect potentiel. De plus les meurtres n'étaient pas effectués dans un ordre ou dans un temps précis mais plutôt aléatoirement. Et les personnes assassinées n'avaient aucuns liens entre elles.

_-La police de Londres ne peut vraiment rien faire de bien _souffla le jeune maitre, _je dois vraiment tout faire. Ils n'ont même pas un indice. Je vais devoir me rendre à Londres moi-même. Nous partirons ce soir. Prépare tout ce qu'il faut Sébastian _ordonna Ciel.

_-Yes, My Lord. Beth vient-elle avec nous ? _demanda le majordome avant de sortir.

-… _Oui, je pourrais alors voir ce dont elle est capable. Dis-lui de se préparer. _

…

Ciel, Sébastian et Beth prirent donc le chemin de Londres le soir venu.

Ciel et Beth avaient pris place dans la voiture pendant que Sébastian la conduisait.

_-Dans cette affaire, je te demanderais d'en faire le plus possible, ainsi, cela me permettra de me décider de te prendre définitivement ou non. _

_-Comme vous voudrez, My Lord. Je m'efforcerais de faire le meilleur pour vous. _

_-Je n'en demande pas moins. Il me faut l'excellence. _

…

Une fois arrivé à la demeure Londonienne des Phantomhive, leur maitre dit qu'ils iraient chez Undertaker le lendemain.

Donc le lendemain matin, vers les dix heures, Ciel, accompagné de ses deux compagnons, parti en direction de chez Undertaker. Mais avant de partir Ciel s'étonna de voir Beth habillé élégamment, comme une jeune femme de bonne famille. Elle portait une robe superbement coupé, qui épousait avantageusement les formes de son corps. La coupe ne permettait pas de dénuder les épaules mais la poitrine généreuse de sa propriétaire était mise en avant, le bustier était de couleur carmin et le jupon noir. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon dont un chapeau tombant légèrement sur ses yeux venait donner une touche de glamour. Et comme la première fois qu'ils eussent rencontrés la demoiselle, elle portait un rouge à lèvre vermeil. A la question muette du jeune Lord, Beth lui répondit que si elle était ainsi habillée, c'était pour pouvoir faire une enquête sans détonner dans la foule du grand monde. Ciel, satisfais de cette réponse monta dans la voiture suivit de Beth, et alors Sébastian conduisit tout le monde chez ce cher Undertaker.

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver, Ciel Phantomhive, _salua le croquemort.

_-Si tu m'attendais, cela veut dire que tu as des informations pour moi, _réplica le jeune maitre cependant, il remarqua qu'Undertaker avançait lentement vers Beth et commença à lui parler.

_-Bonjour, cela fait bien longtemps maintenant. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je commençais à peine mon travail de dieu de la mort. _

_-Vous vous connaissez ? _s'étonna le plus jeune d'entre eux.

_-Oui, cela fait de très nombreuses années maintenant _avoua la femme.

Ciel jeta un œil soupçonneux sur ces deux-là mais il se reprit bien vite et se concentra sur l'affaire.

_-Je ne viens pas pour savoir cela mais, tu as dit m'attendre, cela veut dire que tu as des informations pour moi, _continua Ciel en regardant le croquemort. Et pour réponse ce dernier leva simplement les mains ce qui voulait dire « peut-être ». _Je vois. Je dois « payer » avant c'est ça ? Sébastian fait le …._

_-Non ! _coupa Undertaker, _non. Je ne veux pas ça cette fois. _

_-Que veux-tu dans ce cas ? _

A cette question, les yeux du croquemort se tournèrent vers Beth…

_-Elle sait très bien de quoi je parle. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de l'obtenir, mais jamais elle n'a accepté._ _Si je n'ai pas ça, vous ne saurez rien de moi._

_-Quelle est donc cette chose et pourquoi la veux-tu absolument ? _questionna Ciel, curieux mais qui jamais ne l'avouerait.

_-On dit que c'est la meilleur chose au monde, ou presque. Après tout, elles sont si tentatrices …_

Beth allait parler quand Sébastian la coupa.

_-Qui nous dit que vous avez vraiment des informations ? Après tout c'est le seul moyen que vous ayez trouvé pour que Beth vous fasses ce que vous désirez depuis si longtemps. _

_-C'est vrai, je pourrais faire ça _admit le croquemort.

_-Mais le seul moyen de savoir et d'adhérer à sa requête, n'est-ce pas ? _interrompit Beth. _Alors maintenant, au lieu de parlementer, veuillez sortir le temps que je fasse ce que je dois faire _demanda la femme en retirant l'épingle de son chapeau pour l'enlever.

Elle avança vers l'ancien dieu de la mort quand elle remarqua que Sébastian était encore présent. Elle le regarda surprise, sa tête voulait dire « mais que fais-tu encore là ? ». Mais le majordome ne sorti pas pour autant.

_-Dehors _ordonna Beth.

Cependant Sébastian ne bougea pas. Il se décida que quand il remarqua les yeux rouges de la jeune femme. Avant d'avancer, Beth s'assura que Sébastian avait correctement fermé la porte puis elle se tourna vers la seule personne encore présente dans la pièce, et encore vivante (nda : mais dois-je le préciser ^^).

_-Il t'aura fallu bien de nombreuses années avant d'obtenir ce que tu voulais, _chuchota-t-elle.

_-Certes, mais cela n'en sera que meilleur, _répondit sur le même ton son interlocuteur.

En retour Beth lui sourit et avança lentement vers lui. « Laisse toi faire … » susurra-t-elle en le poussant gentiment, une fois qu'il eut cogné contre l'un des cercueils, il s'affala légèrement dessus. Il était complétement coincé, même si il le voulait il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. De sa main, Beth releva la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux d'Undertaker et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Puis, elle avança ses lèvres vers celles qui lui faisaient face pour ensuite les coller contre elles. Le baisé fut d'abord tendre et doux mais la passion et la brutalité prient rapidement leurs place. Le baisé dura un certain temps, heureusement que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient besoin de respirer sinon cela aurait été problématique. Une fois le baisé terminé, elle éloigna ses lèvres et s'avança vers la porte, réajusta son bustier et ouvrit la porte.

Sébastian, qui entré en dernier, remarqua que le croquemort était encore affalé sur le cercueil, les joues rouges, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et il y avait des traces du rouge à lèvres de Beth, vers qui il tourna les yeux. Celle-ci attendait non loin d'eux, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. En foudroyant l'ancien dieu, Sébastian avança vers Beth, retira le gant de sa main gauche et de celle-ci réajusta le rouge qui s'était étalé.

_-Cela n'est pas très élégant, ainsi c'est mieux. _Dit Sébastian en replaçant le chapeau sur la tête de son amie.

_-Bien, tu as eu ce que tu voulais Undertaker, maintenant dit moi ce que tu sais, _exigea Ciel.

-… _Hum … quoi ? … ah oui. L'affaire…. Euh … oui… _

_-Dois-je le gifler, monsieur, pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits ? _demanda le majordome en regardant méchamment le croquemort, Sébastian ne l'avouerais jamais mais, il était jaloux. Undertaker se reprit avant que Ciel ne réponde et dit …

_-Oui, l'affaire._ _Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les meurtres ont étaient fait de manière théâtral, comme si l'assassin savait exactement quels gestes il devait effectuer, comme si il était dirigé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un._

…

Ciel et Sébastian étaient dans le salon, le jeune maître prenait tranquillement le thé.

_-Où est Beth ? _demanda Ciel en prenant une gorgé de thé.

_-Elle est partie faire quelques recherches pour l'enquête, _expliqua le majordome.

_-Je vois, tu iras me chercher les rapports de police après, que j'y jette un œil. Peut-être y trouverais-je quelque chose, _ordonna le jeune Lord.

Mais avant que Sébastian ne réponde, la porte s'ouvrir sur Beth, elle entra et avança vers son maître, des documents en mains.

_-Inutile, monsieur. Je les aie et ils ne nous donnent aucun indice quel qu'il soit, _déclara Beth en posant les documents sur la table en face Ciel.

Surprit, Ciel lui demanda comment elle avait pu obtenir ses documents car, personnes ne pouvait se les procurer sans une certaine permission.

_-Les charmes des femmes peuvent être très persuasifs … _dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

…

Ciel avait reçu dans la journée une invitation du Vicomte de Druitt. Celui-ci donnait une réception. Le Vicomte de Druitt avait alors invité toutes les familles prestigieuses des environs, et celle des Phantomhive y faisait partie. Ciel avait accepté, par la demande de son majordome qui lui disait que cela serait bon pour les affaires de rencontrer les gens du beau monde. Cependant, l'invitation ne permettait qu'un seul domestique accompagne Ciel, Sébastian proposa alors à son maître de faire passer Beth pour une cousine éloigné, revenue récemment, et connaissant le Vicomte de Druitt, celui-ci permettrait certainement à la jeune demoiselle d'entrer même sans invitation directe.

C'est donc ainsi que Ciel, Sébastian et Beth se rendirent chez le Vicomte de Druitt. Quand ils furent arrivé, les personnes qui s'occupaient de l'arrivé des invités étaient retissant à laisser entrer Beth car elle n'était pas sur la liste cependant il l'autorisa à entrer mais ils allaient prévenir le Vicomte de Druitt.

_-Monsieur, _commença l'un des majordomes, _il y a une femme qui est venu avec le Comte Ciel Phantomhive mais elle ne figure pas sur la liste, dois-je la faire sortir ? _

_-Laissez, je vais m'en occuper, où se trouve-t-elle ? _demanda le Vicomte, qui se dirigea ensuite vers la direction que son majordome lui avait montré.

Il avança dans la foule, slaloment entre les personnes quand il arriva non loin de Ciel Phantomhive, il chercha la femme qui devait être avec lui. Il la trouva, de dos, en train de discuter avec, semble-t-il le majordome de Ciel mais elle était presque entièrement caché par d'autre invité, il ne la voyait donc que partiellement. Quand elle se retourna il put enfin la voir, et il fut tout de suite sous son charme. La jeune demoiselle était vêtue d'une robe bordeaux qui épousait les courbes de son corps à la perfection, et des motifs de fleurs fait de dentelles noires complétaient la robe. Ses bras, ses épaules étaient dénudés, sa poitrine généreuse était montré par un décolleté plongeant, sa nuque était libre de tout bijoux, ses cheveux remonté en un chignon bas dont quelques roses rouges venaient habiller sa chevelure. Elle avait maquillé ses lèvres d'un rouge cerise et ses yeux d'un crayon noir d'encre qui rehaussé son regard.

_-Comment aurait-on pu ne pas faire entrer cet oiseau de paradis ? _(nda : très belle fleur, vous ne trouvez pas ?) demanda le Vicomte en avançant vers Beth. _Mademoiselle, vous êtes d'une beauté resplendissante, vous êtes semblable à un camélia, _continua-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain (nda : un camélia veux dire « une beauté parfaite » dans le langage des fleurs). _Permettez-moi de vous demandez de rester à mes côtés tout le temps que vous restez ici. Je ne pourrais supporter l'idée de vous savoir loin de moi. _

_-Si cela convient à Ciel … _

_-Quelle voix si charmante_ susurra le Vicomte, _Ciel, permettez-moi de vous voler cette si charmante créature pour la soirée._

Ciel accepta et le Vicomte emmena la demoiselle avec lui sous le regard méfiant de Sébastian, car il se souvenait très bien que lorsqu'ils enquêtaient sur l'affaire de Jack l'éventreur, Ciel, déguisé en fille, avait presque était vendu.

…

Le Vicomte de Druitt marchait un peu avec Beth quand les notes de musique d'une nouvelle danse retentirent dans l'air. « Allons danser » avait alors dit le jeune homme en entrainant sa partenaire vers la piste de danse. Chamber tenait fermement Beth par la taille de la main droite et de la gauche tenait délicatement sa main.

_-Votre peau est très douce, _dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, _et vos yeux sont aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune mais aussi éclatant que le soleil. _

_-Je vous remercie, Vicomte, _murmura Beth avec un sourire charmeur.

_-Etes-vous ici pour un moment ? _

_-Je ne sais pas encore, cela dépens de nombreuses choses, _expliqua la jeune femme en bougeant lentement les lèvres sous le regard d'envie de son cavalier.

_-Vos lèvres sont semblable à des fruits bien mûr, ils donnent envie de mordre dedans. Me le permettrez-vous un jour ? _supplia-t-il. _Si vous devez partir accordez-moi au moins cela, je vous en prie. Je pourrais damner mon âme pour vos lèvres sur les miennes, _déclara le Vicomte en se penchant vers ses lèvres. Beth lui répondit en gardant une certaine distance entre eux.

_-Peut-être un jour…_. Annonça-t-elle, _à dire vrai, je cherche une demeure dans les environs. _

_-Vraiment ? Cela est parfait, ainsi je pourrais profiter de votre présente davantage. _

_-Oui, cependant … _commença Beth en laissant délibérément la phrase en suspens.

_-Cependant ? _demanda Chamber, _qu'il y a-t-il ? Peut-être puis-je vous aider ?_

Détournant légèrement le regard, elle chuchota …

_-J'ai ouïe dire qu'il y avait eu des meurtres non loin d'ici. Je crains que cela ne me fasse changer d'avis. Peut-être devrais-je chercher dans une autre ville. _

_-Je vous en prie, ne faites point cela, _implora le Vicomte, _ne dites cela à personne mais je crois savoir qui est l'auteur de ses meurtres …. _

…

Ciel et Sébastian n'avaient pas bougés de là où ils étaient quand le Vicomte était venu chercher Beth.

_-Vas me chercher de quoi me désaltérer au lieu de surveiller Beth, _ordonna Ciel à Sébastian.

Sébastian alla donc chercher une boisson pour son maître quand il revient, son maître lui demanda

_-Penses-tu que le Vicomte de Druitt sait quelque chose ? Ou que ce soit lui le meurtrier ? Cherche-t-il après de quoi vendre dans son marché noir. _

_-Je ne l'espère pas _murmura son majordome en regardant une fois de plus dans la direction de Beth qui dansait avec l'hôte de la soirée.

…

Nos trois amis avaient quitté la soirée, Ciel et Sébastian étaient rentré depuis peu, Sébastian était en train de préparer un thé pour son maître qui attendait dans le petit salon, Beth était partir pendant le chemin de retour pour effectuer quelques recherche supplémentaires…

…

Le lendemain matin quand Ciel descendit prendre son petit déjeuné, il demanda à Beth si elle avait trouvait quelque chose qui pourrait être utile pour l'enquête.

_-Oui monsieur. Je crois savoir qui est le meurtrier, cependant il me faut quelques jours de plus pour en être certaine. Juste le temps qu'il envisage de faire un nouveau meurtre. Car sa façon de faire est quelque peu … étrange._

Ciel lui accorda les quelques jours qu'elle demandait et il en profita pour faire de tour de ses usines.

Un matin, Ciel, en prenant son petit déjeuné, ouvrit le journal pour le lire quand il remarqua la première page. L'entête criait « Le mystérieux assassin, enfin sous les barreaux ! ». Ciel qui buvait en même temps un thé s'étrangla avec.

_-Eh bien, monsieur. Que vous arrive-t-il ? _demanda Beth en tendant une serviette à son maître.

_-L'assassin est sous les barreaux _! Explique-toi !

_-Lors de la soirée organisée par le Vicomte de Druitt, celui-ci avait_ _remarqué des similitudes entre les façons que le meurtrier avait de tuer et un roman policier qui venait juste de sortir, pas très connu. Il m'avait confiait, lorsque nous étions la bas qu'il pensait que meurtrier était l'auteur du roman. J'ai donc vérifié ses dires, cependant il s'avéra que ce n'était pas lui mais une toute autre personne. Il s'agit, en fait, d'un homme qui aime lire des romans policiers et qui est malheureusement somnambule. Le soir avant le dormir, l'homme lisait quelques lignes du roman et une fois endormie, il lui arrivait d'avoir des crises de somnambulismes et pendant ses crises il effectuer les meurtres exactement comme ils étaient décrit dans le roman. L'homme effectué les meurtres sans le savoir et après rentrait chez lui et allait dormir._

-… _Je n'en reviens pas _s'exclama Ciel, _mais, comment la police n'a-t-elle pas pu le retrouver ? _

_-Dans le roman, l'auteur expliquait à chaque fois comment le meurtrier faisait pour leur échapper, _expliqua-t-elle.

….

...

...

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous avez compris l'explication du meurtre.

J'ai eu cette idée en regardant l'autre jour un documentaire sur les somnambules.

Il y avait le cas d'un homme qui avait tué une personne pendant l'une de ses crises de somnambulisme.

Si vous n'avez pas tout compris dites le moi, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour être plus claire ^^

Et le prochain chapitre sera **« Les questions du maître »** enfin si je ne change pas d'idée entre deux ^^

Ah et aussi pour les explications sur Beth, normalement vous les aurais dans le chapitre huit … sauf si je rajoute des chapitres avant XD

...

...

...

...

...

Bonsoir ! Alors je vous laisse un ptit mot pour dire que je suis toujours là, j'ai un peu de mal avec le troisième chapitre, je suis bloqué au beau milieu d'un dialogue -_-'' enfin j'en suis presque sortie ^^ et je vais peut-être rassembler les chapitres 3 et 4 ensemble car j'avais pensais à un truc pour le chapitre 3 mais je sais plus quoi et je ne l'ai pas noté ...

Enfin, je vais voir pour faire au plus vite... et en plus de tout ça ... ma connexion internet merde à font ... je peux me connecter 2minutes à peine et après bloqué pendant des heuresssss

ah aussi, je même pas eu un tout petit commentaire pour le chapitre 2 ... il est si nul que ça? Vous savez un commentaire que se soit pour dire que vous aimez ou de simple critique nous fait plaisir, alors un petit commentaire SVP!


	3. Les questions du maître

désolée pour cette attente ... enfin pour ceux qui lisent encore mdr

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !

.

.

Chapitre trois « Les questions du maître »

Ciel était dans sa chambre, dans son lit près à dormir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait à Beth. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il pensait l'engager_. Après tout elle a fait un très bon travail sur l'affaire de Londres... elle une très bonne employé, elle faisait correctement son boulot, Lizzie l'aime beaucoup. Brad, Meirin et Finny apprécient sa compagnie et en plus ils réussissent enfin à être utiles à quelque chose. Et Sébastian … il l'a connait, il semble même furieux quand quelqu'un l'approche de trop près, je me demande pourquoi ? Elle est gentil et douce, pas comme ce majordome à la noix ! Même Undertaker l'aime bien, tiens, en parlant de ça, je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui a fait. Apparemment il ne voulait pas « rire comme jamais il n'avait jamais ri ». Il a dit quoi déjà … ah oui, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, s'était quand Undertaker faisait ses débuts de dieu de la mort… je me demande qu'elle âge elle peut bien avoir dans ce cas… je suis sûr que suis-je lui demande elle me le dira pas … mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand même. Et j'aimerais bien aussi savoir pourquoi elle souhaite que je l'engage … c'est un démon …mon âme ? Mais j'ai un contrat avec Sébastian mon âme lui est « réservé », je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle est ici. Et pourquoi elle repartirait si je ne l'engagé pas … Ahhh ! Ça m'énerve ! _pensa le jeune maître quand un coup de tonner ce fit entendre et cela fit sursauter le jeune garçon. _Un orage ? Je vais encore mal dormir. Et Sébastian qui n'est pas là pour m'amener une infusion… _En effet, à chaque orage Sébastian avait pris l'habitude de venir donner une infusion à son maître quand l'orage frappait et il restait le temps qu'il le boive en entier. Non pas que Ciel avait peur de l'orage mais Sébastian avait remarqué que le jeune Lord dormait mieux quand il buvait une infusion et qu'on restait un peu avec lui. _Je ne vais pas demander à Beth… elle doit dormir maintenant, je pense. Tant pis, je ferais sans, _se dit-il en fermant les yeux pour ensuite plonger dans les bras de Morphet.

Beth, qui contrairement aux pensées de Ciel, ne dormait pas, elle venait juste de finir de préparer les choses nécessaires pour le lendemain. Elle regardait, par l'une des grandes fenêtres d'un des couloirs, le ciel chargé d'électricité près à abattre un éclair sur la terre.

_-Ça gronde fort…. Que dises les humains déjà … ah oui, que leur Dieu bouge les meubles, si je ne me trompe pas … ou quelque chose dans le genre, _ce moqua-t-elle gentiment en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

La nuit était loin d'être finie, il en était de même pour l'orage, il avait même prit en intensité quand le jeune Lord se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Les images de son rêve étaient restées sur le fond de son œil et ne voulaient pas partir. Il se mit la main devant les yeux cherchant à faire disparaitre cette image funèbre quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Beth, elle était encore habillé, une chandelle à la main pour s'éclairer.

_-Monsieur ? _demanda la domestique en approchant de son maître. _Tout va bien, monsieur ? Je vous ai entendu crier. _

Ciel ne répondit pas et Beth en approchant vit qu'il était couvert de sueur. Elle posant le chandelier sur la table de nuit et partie dans la salle de bain privé de Ciel. Ce dernier pouvait entendre un bruit d'eau et quelques secondes plus tard il vit revenir Beth avec une jarre d'eau et deux serviettes. Elle posa la jarre à côté du chandelier et y trempa l'une des serviettes, l'essor et commença à nettoyer le cou, la nuque, les épaules de son maître quand celui-ci s'exclama

_-Mais que fais-tu à la fin ? _

_-Si vous vous rendormez couvert ainsi de sueur, vous serez malade, _expliqua Beth en continuant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait fini de passer la serviette sèche pour l'essuyer et commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Ciel quant-il la retient et dit

_-Mais que fais-tu ? _

_-Je fais en sorte que vous ne tombiez pas malade monsieur. _

_-Et tu dois me déshabiller pour cela ? _protesta le jeune Lord en gardant les pans de sa chemise séré l'une contre l'autre.

_-Comment voulez-vous que je fasse si vous gardez votre chemise !_ répliqua Beth en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

_-Tu ne le fais pas et c'est tout !_

_-Mais enfin, monsieur. Pourquoi refusez-vous que je le fasse ? Je vous ai fait mal ? Si c'est le cas, je vous prie de m'excuser, je serais plus douce _essaya de convaincre Beth en prenant une voix très douce.

_-Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça … _commença le jeune homme en prenant une jolie teinte rouge sur les joues, _mais … tu es une …alors ….._

_-Une ? … Une femme ? _s'étonna Beth, _monsieur, ne me voyez pas comme une femme mais comme un domestique à votre service. _

_-Une domestique ! _

_-Mais enfin, monsieur ! Enlevez cette chemise que je puisse finir, vous voulez bien, _dit Beth en gardant son calme.

_-Non !_

_-Monsieur…_

_-Non c'est non ! _riposta encore Ciel.

_-Enlevez-moi cette chemise, _ordonna-t-elle encore une fois en perdant peu à peu son calme.

_-Non ! Pas question ! _

_-Je sais être têtue quand il le faut alors, maintenant vous allez me retirer cette chemise une fois pour toute et avec le sourire s'il vous plait _ordonna de nouveau Beth en levant et en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

_-Ce n'est pas toi qui va me donner des ordres maintenant ! _s'exclama Ciel, légèrement outré. _Je te signale que tu es sous mon service, tu dois m'obéir._

_-Monsieur, maintenant vous allez cesser de faire l'enfant et retirer moi cette chemise ou je vous la retire moi-même et n'ayez crainte, je le ferais. _

Ciel et Beth restèrent la, pendant quelques secondes à se défier du regard. Beth parla la première …

_-Monsieur, laissez-moi au moins éponger votre torse, _négocia la jeune femme en se baissant vers son homologue, _et vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier homme que je vois nu … à moins que … je sois la première femme à qui vous montreriez le vôtre, _demanda-t-elle, et en voyant son maître rougir elle continua, _vous savez, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Certes nous avons des corps différents, vous êtes un homme et moi une femme mais ne sont-ils pas fait pour ce compléter ? _

_-Mais mon corps est encore celui d'un enfant, _murmura Ciel gênait

_-Je trouve que votre corps est bien développé pour votre âge. Je dirais que vous avez le corps d'un homme de seize ans environ. Donc cela ne sert à rien d'être pudique, alors s'il vous plait, faites ce que je vous dis, et si vous voulez ne pas retirer la chemise entièrement, au moins le torse, _questionna calmement Beth en prenant la même hauteur que Ciel.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ciel consentit à retirer sa chemise mais il la garda, pudiquement, autour de la taille et Beth pu alors éponger le torse et les bras de son maître.

Une fois fini, Beth alla remettre jarre et serviettes dans la salle de bain pendant que Ciel se rallongeait après avoir mis une nouvelle chemise. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Quand Beth revient, elle retourna auprès du jeune Lord.

_-Alors, monsieur. J'imagine que vous avez fait un cauchemar pour finir dans cet état, _elle poursuivie quand son interlocuteur acquiesça, _il y a deux façons d'oublier un cauchemar. La première est d'en parler à quelqu'un pour l'extérioriser, la seconde est de changer de position et de penser à autre chose, autre chose d'agréable si possible…. Alors, quelle solution choisissez-vous ? _

_-La seconde…. _Dit Ciel en se mettant sur le flanc droit, _ reste avec moi, _murmura-il de manière presque inaudible.

Sans faire de mouvement brusque, Beth prit place sur le lit et se plaça de façon à pouvoir regarder Ciel directement. C'est donc installé sur le flanc gauche, la tête dans la main que Beth le regardait. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder en silence pendant quelques instants. Beth ne semblait pas décidé à parler, ce fut Ciel qui coupa le silence le premier.

_-Donc, maintenant, je dois penser à autre chose, c'est bien ça ? _demanda-t-il et Beth lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. _Hum… oui, bien sûr, penser à autre chose …mais je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions parler _confessa Ciel.

Beth avança sa main vers le visage de Ciel et caressa tendrement sa joue avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait parler de tout ce dont il voulait et que tout ce qu'il dirait resterait entre eux deux. Beth regardait le visage du jeune homme en face d'elle, elle voyait son regard parcourir son visage dans les moindres détails, son regard passait par ses yeux d'un noir intense ou l'on ne pouvait distinguer l'iris de la pupille, suivit par son nez droit, sa bouche pulpeuse mais sans excès tinté de rouge vermeil. Beth avait remarqué que Ciel regardait depuis un moment ses lèvres, cela la lit sourire tendrement et Ciel quand il remarqua le sourire comprit que Beth avait vue qu'il regardait ses lèvres intensément, rougit et détourna les yeux. Ciel pensait que Beth allait dire quelque chose pour le chambrer, comme Sébastian l'aurait fait cependant, elle ne fit rien, elle se contenta de rester à sa place, sans rien dire, sans sourire sournois comme celui de Sébastian.

Comme Ciel ne parlait pas pendant quelques secondes, Beth lui demanda

_-Alors monsieur, trouvez-vous un sujet de conversation ? _

-… _Undertaker… il voulait quoi ? _demanda alors Ciel, en se souvenant de l'autre jour, tout en regardant sa domestique du coin de l'œil marqué. Il vit que son sourire s'agrandissait lentement puis, tout en gardant le sourire elle lui proposa de lui montrer directement.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. C'est très agréable vous verrez, _ajouta la jeune femme en voyant son maître froncer des sourcilles_. Mettez-vous sur le dos, s'il vous plait. _

Ciel fit ce que lui disait Beth sans rechigner. De sa main Beth replaça l'une des mèches de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux du jeune homme. Beth se pencha vers lui et avant de continuer son chemin elle lui susurra … « _N'ayez crainte, laissez-moi faire, fermez les yeux » _en s'humidifiant les lèvres avant de se pencher d'avantage sur Ciel pour toucher ses lèvres des siennes. Le baisé fut tendre et innocent et ne dura que quelques secondes. Quand Beth recula Ciel ouvrit les yeux et dit …

_-C'est tout ? Tu as juste fais ça ? _

_-Je ne voulais pas vous bousculer en allant trop vite. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, fais simplement ce que tu as fait à Undertaker. _

_« Comme vous-voudrez » _dit Beth en se penchant de nouveau vers Ciel. Elle posa ses lèvres de façon plus brutale sur celles de Ciel. Elle mit plus de pression sur les lèvres, elle les mordilla doucement, les léchas pour se faire pardonner les douces morsures précédentes, tout cela pour forcer le passage de ses lèvres, pour avoir accès à l'entre chaud que lui accorda le jeune Lord sous ces tendres tortures. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, celle de Ciel était timide et n'osait que peu bouger, elle suivait les mouvements de sa camarade qui la dirigeait, lui faisant voir de toute les couleurs, de merveilleuses couleurs. Ciel n'était que plaisir, Beth jouait avec lui. Tantôt elle mordillait ses lèvres, tantôt elle les léchait, ou elle ne faisait que les frôler des siennes pour ensuite lui donner un profond baisé, lui faisait, lentement mais surement, perdre la tête sous le plaisir. Ciel n'était que gémissement sous la langue mutine de Beth. Plus baisé avançait, plus il s'accrochait à elle pour ne pas lâcher la sensation de ses lèvres si extraordinaire qu'il connaissait pour la première fois. Quand Beth reculait pour lui permettre de respirait, Ciel enlaça son cou, à la recherche de cette sensation perdu le temps de survivre de se baisé étouffant mais si bon. Ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le lit, Ciel était même à califourchon sur Beth et c'est lui qui prenait l'initiative du baisé. Il voulait plus, toujours plus. Le plaisir avait pris place de la raison. Sans vraiment savoir comment, les rôles furent inversés, Beth se retrouvait allongé sur le lit alors que Ciel était sur elle, à l'embrasser. Ciel lâcha ses lèvres le temps de reprendre son souffle, Beth remarqua qu'il avait les pupilles dilatées, les joues rougit. « Il aime ça » pensa-t-elle quand il revient à la charge pour un nouveau baisé en le laissant faire.

Ciel embrassa Beth pendant encore un moment avant de se calmer. Il calla sa tête dans le cou de sa domestique le temps de se remettre de tout ça, cependant, sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, il s'endormit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 3 … enfin fini ! J'ai eu du mal ^^

J'ai était bloqué au beau milieu d'un des dialogues, après un problème avec ma connexion internet (d'ailleurs j'ai du « emprunter » la connexion d'un de mes voisins …) et en plus j'ai plusieurs scènes pour une autre histoire dans la tête, ça m'obsède lol

Je ne sais pas quand vous pourrez avoir le chapitre 4 … je n'espère pas dans un mois … bref, je vous donne quand même le titre « **La première fois très spéciale de Finny** » voilà voilà voilà …

Un (ou plusieurs si vous voulez ^^ ) petit (ou grand XD ) commentaire SVP ?

Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul, je prends quand même lol alors un commentaire SVP et je vous remercie même avant …

MERCI !


End file.
